


Keeping Promises

by baiku (KasMuna)



Series: Finnfic to smutfic [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Begging, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Desperation, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Soft spike, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dom!Starscream, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to the Finnish fic, this time Soundwave is going to carry out his implication and it results in a fun, ropey session with Starscream. Pure fapfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elzux](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elzux), [dazzledictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/gifts).



"Well, we cleaned up the whole mess in the end. You’re going to keep your promise now." Starscream strutted along the hallway, he owned the space around him and it showed. After him came, in much less eloquent manner, the solo cassette player among Decepticons. An invisible leash kept them in exact same distance from each other for the whole walk, not too close, yet not far enough for anyone to think they weren’t to end up in the same destination.  
"Hope you’re ready, I’m not going to go easy on you. You got what you wanted, I’ll make sure to compensate for that." A grin ended the sentence just before the two arrived to a door.

Starscream entered the room first, heading straight to a closet. Soundwave on the other hand halted in the middle of the open space, to hear the door close behind. Light blue hands rummaged their way through various pieces of equipment for different situations, guns, left-over energon snacks, a whip, a collar… before hitting what they were looking for. Exiting the closet, those nimble hands grabbed a glowing hoop of rope. Starscream could hear his partner taking rounds at the sight of the thing. It was a routine, the rope had been ingrained to Soundwave’s mind, meaning only one thing for him in this situation.

"Turn around." Was the command, soft and stern, please and an order. Without opposition, the dark blue Decepticon turned his back to the other. Thrusters hitting the floor, coming closer. Then, a light touch on his back. Finger trailing down the seam of his ‘back-pack’ and back. A tiny shiver ran through the empath, resulting in a sshh right next to his audio.  
"Did I give you a permission to move? I have to tie you down now." The sultry voice of the seeker was very, very different from the high-pitched screeching that he usually used. But not a single bit less piercing, though maybe in a different way.

The left one of a pair of dark blue hands was grabbed, getting tied into a loop of shiny, light blue rope, then brought behind Soundwave’s back. He did not object, standing there during the slow and calm operation. The hand help by another, a light blue one, was soon accompanied by another, the right one. Locked together by a knot between and a loop around the wrists.  
It was quiet, not silent, but quiet. A pause that allowed the small sounds from inside the mechanic bodies to be heard. Light venting, fans turning in lazy speeds, then kicking up a notch.

Space between was closed in a quick burst, the dark-faced one pressing his chassis against the backpack. Soundwave could feel the various bits pushing at him, more surface being covered as the seeker slid his whole body closer. His crotchplate hit the tied back hands, which eagerly clutched the area. Starscream allowed that, for a moment. He rose his knee up between Soundwave’s legs, with enough force to startle him and let go.  
"Now you get on the floor. On your knees." No other cues were needed, the order was carried out, the blue and white ‘Con on floor.

A warm and quite soft bodypart pressed at the back of the tap deck’s helm. Almost instinctively he retreated his faceplate, ready to utter something, stopping himself with just enough willpower. Apparently this self-restraint was satisfactory for the dom of this situation. The soft spike moved onto the cannon on Soundwave’s shoulder, brushing against it a few times before getting off.   
Starscream bent above his little pet, sliding his hand down the cassette player window, left hand opening it with the button nearby.   
As soon as the crevice was accessible, the light blue digits dived into the insides of the kneeling mech. Just the violation of that personal space made Soundwave vent harder, his temperature to rise and what better, crave for more.

"You think I’m going to be nice? But thats’s wroo-ong." Starscream cackled, spinning his fingers around the chest-space, making sure to twist and turn all the little bits he could get hold of. Each tiny action made the tape-deck react, flinch, shiver, gasp, pant. Then they stopped. More of the rope now was applied on Soundwave, this time it went inside him. His chest was open wide, the jet could almost blindly tie the restraint around various parts. When done, he gave it a little tug, effectively moving all the items touching it.  
This was too much for the tied-up sub, the pale Decepticon jerked forwards, to the floor. He panted rapidly, hoping that this wasn’t too much deviation.

No straight follow-up for the reaction was executed. The seeker stepped over his crouched partner, to his front. Proceeding to lift the other with his heel. Obediently Soundwave rose, to be met up with the half-pressurized member of Starscream. He whimpered in sight of it, retreating his visor and inching a bit closer to it. Walls of restraint crumbling down one by one, lust took over the usually so emotionless third-in-command. Mouth hanging open, gaze aimed at that dark spike he could taste if he wanted. He wants to, but he can’t.

Not long does the bound mech need to wait, for his partner gladly offers the slack member on his face. Soundwave remembers, he’s not supposed to do what he wants now, he must obey. And so he lets the black spike rest on his cheek, breathing in the scent. He closes his optics to heighten the sensation, but in vain for as soon he does that, Starscream backs away. A weak ‘ah’ escapes his vocalizer, whole body desperately budging to follow. His lower body is hot, temperature rising behind his closed panels, fluids trickling down from the seams, spike aching for release.

With dim eyes he looks up, the jet gives him a nod. That means making a choice. Even though it appears he makes it in a second, Soundwave’s been waiting for this and arguing himself on what to do. His panels slide open, steam erupting between his legs. The hard spike pops rigidly into the air, transfluid falling in thick streaks along it’s length, pooling below him in a collection of lubricants from his valve. This whole exposition told the standin ‘Con for a wish to continue.  
"Well aren’t we a bit eager today? It hasn’t even been that long." Mocking, yet playful and aroused voice.

"I think you can be allowed a little fun." Soundwave opened his mouth, expecting to get it filled with a spike. Instead, the seeker turned on his heels, pressed his aft against the agape mouth. He then pressed with more and more force, making his cassette player bend backwards. Their legs bent, re-adjusted and found new positions. The dark one first backed, then kneeled and finally straddled himself on the other’s face. The pale one, backed as well, first bending as far as his knees allowed, switching his legs’ position then so they were straigthened.

A little tug from the rope leading to the insides of the now half-closed chest and Soundwave moaned, pleasantly vibrating the valve on his mouth. He then proceeded to eat out that wet lovehole he’s now been blessed with. Kissing the outside, rim and sucking the entrance, he made the one on top gasp in pleasure. The treatment pressurized the black spike to full erection, pleasing it’s owner. Starscream grinded his valve against the pale nose and mouth before getting up.

He turned around, backing a bit and kissed his partner, again pulling the rope a bit. The result was a kiss with moans inside. From Soundwave’s face it was clear that he was at his limits, a tear, hot red cheeks and a panting mouth. But his optics told the most, mostly very dark but flickering a bit out of sync with his vents.  
"Hmm, you look like you might explode if I touch you a little. Maybe I should use a ring—"  
"No! Please no!" The spy finally gave in, deviating and looking for mercy.  
"Oh? What would you like then? Tell me, I might grant your wish." Starscream cooed, playing with the buttons at Soundwave’s crotch.

"L-let me overload, please, I beg of you. I beg of you." His last sentence repeated by a lucky hit to the rewind button, the bottom rolled his head around. The arousal, charge and throbbing spike began to be too much. That much was noted, for his master now gave a kiss to the heated cheek, then standing up. The seeker picked up a pillow, the metallic kind, and lifted the tied ‘Con’s aft, placing the slab under it. Finally he touched Soundwave’s spike which immediately responded by twitching. Pleased, Starscream inserted two digits into the valve underneath, pressing gently at the walls.

His playtoy squirmed, fighting the urge to move too much. He pressed harder and deeper and the tunnel clamped around him. Soundwave yelped, embarrassed and writhing. Then he straight out yelled when Starscream inserted himself.  
"Starscream! F-frag me, use me as you pleasse!" He had to sound pleading, not commanding, or it would be punished. Apparently the tone was sufficient, for the dark spike began sliding in and out of him. The spy’s mind started drifting, concentrating on the feeling of being penetrated, the hands gripping his thighs and the venting of the seeker.

Pace quickening, Starscream pushed in deep, causing the metal to metal touch emit clanking noise. He freed his other hand from holding the legs separate to touch his bottom’s throbbing spike. Moans and bucking was met with a tight grab of the spike’s base. Soundwave was overloading, his systems were rumbling, plating steaming at various places. His charge didn’t go anywhere, for the seeker held tight, thrusting in and out. The spike in his hands twitched and pulsed, aching to shoot out the gathered fluids. And the valve around Starscream’s member spasmed hard.

Grunting, he thrusted in as deep as their frames would allow. Overload took over the jet and he leaned over his tied-up partner, letting go of the spike and pressing his canopy to it. The instant astro-second his spike was released, Soundwave arched violently, shooting transfluids out so intensely that his spike was almost a being of it’s own. Their fluids soon mixed, for Starscream couldn’t handle the clamping valve and pulled out, to cum on Soundwave’s chest. The tapedeck shivered, still pumping out fluids on himself in tandem with the topping mech.

It took a while for the pair to cool down, to descend from the heights of pleasure. The second-in-command was the first to act, turning his harshly venting partner on his side and releasing the rope from his wrists. The dark blue hands lazily dropped on the floor, their owner too weak to even move them to his front. Smiling, Starscream climbed back on top of his partner, turning him again on his back. He then laid down on him, petting the softening spike gently. A quiet groan was his reward for this action.  
Soundwave finally started coming back to his senses. He mouthed something to the seeker above him.

"I know, love you too." Blushing, Starscream adjusted himself on top of his bond-mate. He closed his paneling, also helping the tape player to do the same to his. They then fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/67774170116/  
> Please reblog the original instead of reposting


End file.
